Intertwined
by kaitlynnannz
Summary: Andy is a Guns and Gangs detective, Sam is a beat cop who as never been UC. Will Sam swallow his pride and say hello? Or will someone else beat him to it? **RATING MAY CHANGE LATER ON****FIRST FANFIC**
1. First Impressions

_Beep, beep, beep. _Sam rolled over and groaned at the sound of the constant noise from the alarm. He silenced it and hesitantly got out of his warm bed. As he was getting into the shower he hears his phone ring. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked down to the kitchen where his phone was charging. He grabbed it and picked up.

"This is Swarek," He said in an annoyed tone.

Best was on the other end of the line.

"Sam I need you down at the station in forty-five minutes, can you manage that?" Best asked in an urgent tone.

He groaned inwardly, "Sure thing boss."

Without another word Best ended the call. Sam hurried to take his shower and find some fresh clothes to wear. He didn't have time to make coffee so he just went by his usual café and grabbed cup. As he pulled his silver F:150 into the lot of 15, Oliver was getting out of his minivan. Sam smirked at the sight of his car and thought to himself that you know a guy is whipped when you see one driving a soccer mom car.

"Sammy brother how are yah?" Oliver asked in a joyous tone.

"Too damn early to be here if you ask me", Sam replied irritably.

"You get a call from Best this morning too?" Sam slowly nodded while taking a sip of his coffee.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Well we better see what all this early morning crap is all about."

With that they walked into what seemed like a mad house. There were detectives bustling around barking orders at a group of rookies, senior cops rushing to get into uniform to make it in time to parade.

Oliver lets out a long whistle, "This should be an interesting day."

Sam stalked into parade and took his normal spot; on a table in the back. Oliver came in and sat next to him.

"I hear there is going to be a big bust today, that's why Best needed us so early", Oliver explained.

Sam pondered a bit, "I wonder who they are busting now."

Sam's longest friend, Jerry, strolled in and took his place at the podium. Jerry loudly cleared his throat to get everyone to settle down and pay attention.

"I know you're all wondering why you were called in so early." His question was met with quiet nods.

"Today we are helping Guns and Gangs bring down the Wolfe's, detective McNally will be leading the operation."

Jerry looked around and asked an older man a question that was too quiet for Sam to hear. Moments later Sam heard footsteps loudly making their way down the hall. Those footsteps belonged to a striking woman with shoulder length brunette hair, doe like eyes, and an easy going appearance.

"Sorry Barber got caught in traffic", the woman apologized.

"That's alright McNally", Jerry replied coolly.

McNally took her place on the podium. She looked way too soft to be a detective in Guns and Gangs Sam thought to himself. All the detectives he has met from there have always had that gruff look to them. Whereas this woman had more of an angelic glow to her. Damn was she gorgeous. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she had started talking.

"As some of you know Toronto's biggest crime family is the Wolfe's, they are known for many murders and drug trafficking," she announced. "Until this week my guys haven't been able to connect this group to any of the accused doings. We have finally connected them to at least three murders and located one of their drug warehouses." She exclaimed with maybe too much excitement.

She continued her speech, " I need all of the rookies to report to Detective Boyd and get further instructions from him, the rest of you will be briefed about what your part will be in this bust. "

She scanned the audience as the rookies left in search of Boyd, Sam was watching her with interest as her eyes met his. They held each other's gaze momentarily and then she quickly looked away. Sam could make out her slightly blushing, he himself could feel himself blushing. He had never felt this way about a girl, let alone one he hadn't even met.


	2. Surprises

**Oh my gosh guys thanks for the positive reviews! It means a lot to me ****J**** So I have a lot planned for this FanFic, I have three chapters outlined so far. If you want to something added into this please PM me! I would gladly try to add in your ideas!**

* * *

"Sam…Sammy….SAM!" Oliver says loudly. "Good lord man come back to the land of the living will yah?"

Sam is rudely awaken from his thoughts about McNally.

"Sorry, I guess the coffee hasn't kicked in yet," Sam says with a sigh.

Oliver chuckles a bit, "Yah that must be it."

* * *

**Andy's POV**

She silently scolded herself for checking out the good looking officer. Wait no erase that he was downright sexy! _Ugh._ She had a boyfriend for goodness sake she should not be looking at another man like that. But the way he looked in that uniform was enough to give you goose bumps. Shaking the terrible thoughts from her mind she turned towards the white board to brief the officers in the room.

"This is Jake Wolfe." She slams a picture of a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes on the board with a little more force than was necessary. "He is the leader of the Wolfe clan, don't let his looks fool you he make look innocent but the mess he leaves us is far from innocence."

Andy places another picture on the board, "This is Jake's son, Andrew, and he is next in line to take over the family business. He want's nothing to do with his father's line of work and has actually given us inside information to help with this task force."

She places one last picture on the board. Unlike the last two pictures this man had black hair and watery grey eyes, he would be striking if he wasn't a criminal. "This is Jake's right hand man, Joe Palmer, he handles all of the details of the drug trafficking. He may seem loyal to his boss but he wants to take over the business. He is a real power hungry freak." She says with a disgusted tone.

"I have an operative UC with the Wolfe group and he informed us that there will be a large shipment of narcotics in today, we will be there to intercept it. Hence the need of your division." She says looking over the officers of 15.

"We will be leaving here in thirty, so everyone get suited up!" She says with an excited tone.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

Just as he was about to leave the parade room he hears Jerry call him.

"Yo Sammy!" Jerry calls out to him.

He turns and walks towards his friend, who is standing right next to the doe eyed detective. He suddenly feels a warmth spread through his body. He hasn't even formally met this woman and he already feels weird around her.

"Sam this is Andy McNally," he motions towards the angelic woman, "Andy this is Sam Swarek my oh so stubborn friend."

"Me? Stubborn? Sorry but I think you have me mixed up with somebody else" Sam replies coolly.

He sticks out a hand to Andy to shake hands. When their hands touch he felt a warm tingle, she quickly pulled away and gave a shy smile. Still trying to figure out what that sensation was all about Jerry says something about me being Andy's partner in this operation.

I quirk my eyebrow, "I'm going to be what?"

Jerry repeats himself, "You will be McNally's partner."

A little taken back he replies with a tight voice, "Um yah sure no problem."

Andy cracks an electrifying smile, "How do you feel about riding shotgun?"

I laugh, "I'm not one to ride in that seat, but I won't argue with you….detective."

She smiles and walks out of the room. He didn't know how he was going to be able to work so close with her and keep his feelings in check. This was going to be a stressful day.

**Andy's POV**

* * *

She finally knows the name of the man clouding her thoughts, Sam Swarek. She hoped he hadn't felt the same feeling she did when their hands met, she can't be thinking this way about another man when already has a boyfriend. She walks into the D's office to grab some files Jerry had left on his desk for her. When she went to grab the blue folder she noticed a picture on Barber's desk. She picked it up and studied the photo. Jerry had his arm over a smiling Sam's shoulder and Sam in turn had his arm around a pretty black haired woman. Before she could think further about the mystery woman Sam poked his head in the office.

"Are yah coming McNally?" he asked quickly.

She turned and smiled at him, "Yah I'll meet you out front."

With that he turned and left. Andy grabbed the files and fished her truck keys out of her pocket and walked out of the office still wondering about who that woman was.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

He stood there before a metallic blue F:250 truck that was slightly lifted. He let his mouth fall open a little bit.

"Well don't just stand there," Andy said laughing lightly, "Get in!"

As he got in the truck he looked over at Andy with a stunned expression.

"Never in a million years would I imagine a woman like you to be driving a beast like this."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" She asked with a slight tone of hurt in her voice.

"No but I mean you seem more of the smaller car type you know like an SUV." He says quickly trying to smooth over his mistake of words.

She chuckled lightly, "I didn't think I was the type to be driving a truck like this either but when my brother was KIA during his tour in Afghanistan his truck was given to me. I could never bring myself to get rid of it, this was his baby."

He looked over at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

She looked back at him, "He fought for his country and he did it proudly so it's not like he died in vain," she shrugged her dainty shoulders. "So," She said breaking the tension, "I need to make a quick stop and meet my UC so I can hook him up with a wire."

She pulled the truck out of the small parking lot with ease. And he thought his truck was a pain to get out of this parking lot!

He laughed to himself, "Hey at least you don't have any cars trying to run you off the road."

"True, if they mess with me I can just push them off the road.…literally!" She replied while staring ahead at the road.

**Andy's POV**

* * *

She liked that she surprised him with the type of vehicle she drove. She silently thanked her brother for having good taste in trucks. She pulled into a parking garage at the edge of town. As she pulled in she saw a black SUV sitting 30 yards from her, she flashed her truck lights three times and the SUV returned the same signal. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. As she drove over to the black car she parked the truck and turned it off. Her UC operative got out of the SUV and walked over to her.

"So today's the day," he said giddily. "I can finally go home after this is all done."

"Yes Nick just a few more hours," she chuckled. "Here is the wire you know what to do."

She felt Sam walk up behind her, whenever he was near he sent chills up her spine. She was starting to get annoyed with this feeling because she had a man in her life, she knew she was in love with him. So why was she feeling this way?

"Yes ma'am," he eyed Sam with a questionable look in his eye.

She looked behind her and introduced the men. "Sam this is Nick Collins one of my UC's on the Wolfe task force. Nick this is Sam Swarek my partner for the day."

"Partner eh?" Collins asked. "Be careful with this one she's a danger magnet."

She scoffed, "Am not!"

Nick laughed, "Deny it all you want we both know it's true."

She replied with an annoyed tone, "Whatever just get your butt to that warehouse so we can put these perps away for good!"

He nodded his head and got back in the blacked out car and drove away.

Andy turned to look at Sam, "So you ready to make a bust?"

He replied with a cool tone, "Of course, I'm always ready."

She laughed inwardly. _Get your mind out of the gutter Andy _she thought to herself as she got back into her truck.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

They sat in the truck not far from the warehouse listening to people talking through Nick's wire. Nothing much was said yet except discussion of an intense poker game that was going down tonight. He glanced at Andy, she was checking her watch. She looked tense, he wanted to lean over and grab her hand and tell her everything was going to work out fine. But he couldn't promise her that, in this line of work you can't promise anything. His thoughts were interrupted by Andy.

"Ten more minutes till the shipment comes in," she stated.

"So what's the plan boss?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"Hang on," She grabbed her radio and spoke into it. "Is everyone in place? Remember wait until I give the signal, do NOT jump the gun or we can blow this." She said in an urgent tone.

The radio crackled to life letting them know everything was in play and they understood.

She looked over to Sam, "We wait until the shipment has arrived and Nick gives us the all clear to come in and bust them."

Just as she finished her sentence a voice came through the radio connected to Nick's wire. It was Joe Palmer, he discovered the wire. Andy jumped out of the truck before Sam could even get a word out. He jumped out after his partner and sprinted after her.

"GO GO GO!" Andy yelled over the radio signaling the other teams to move in.

We reached the warehouse before any of the other teams. She drew her gun and started walking towards the entrance.

"Woah Andy shouldn't we wait for backup?" He asked in a hushed nervous tone.

"YOU are my backup and I am YOUR back up," She said irritably.

He nodded slowly and said with confidence, "I got your back McNally."

As soon as he said that the other teams rounded the corner.

"On my count!" She said through her radio. "One, two, three!"

On the count of three cops were flooding in through the entrance and back exit. They weren't expecting what met them inside. Joe Palmer had the barrel of his gun pressed to the side of Nick's head.

The greasy man yelled, "Let me go and your rat here lives." He pressed the gun into Nick's head a little harder.

"You are surrounded Joe, just give up." Andy exclaimed. Her gun was drawn and pointed at Joe.

Joe shook his head, "You won't shoot me unless I have your friend at the end of my gun."

"You see that's where you're wrong, you have probably never shot a gun before." Andy says in a smart ass tone. "I have snipers pointing a rifle at your head and they are _dead _accurate with their shots." She emphasized on the dead part.

Sam admired her ability to talk to a person with such confidence knowing they have a long criminal record of being responsible for so many murders. That mouth of hers surely gets her in trouble.

"That's where _you're_ wrong, I _have _shot a gun before," he chuckles. "I have shot multiple people without thinking twice, you're lucky enough to be my last," He sneered at Andy.

Before anyone could get a shot out Joe emptied his gun clip before he was shot by the many officers. Sam knew this wasn't the way Andy wanted this to go, he looked over at her only she wasn't there. He looked down and she was on the floor gasping for air. Sam dropped to his knees and quickly undid her vest and felt underneath finding none of the bullets went through. He looked at her face and all he saw was a paper white Andy with a terrified look on her face that was crushing him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her feel better. She kept wanting to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"Andy you have to lay flat, nothing went through you're okay you're going-"Sam was interrupted by somebody pushing him out of the way.

"Hey what the hell?!" Sam yelled.

The brown hair man was leaning over Andy running his hands over a little too much for Sam's comfort. He was just about to ask this guy what the hell he was doing with his partner until he heard what this guy was saying.

"Shh Andy sweetheart you're going to be okay, nothing went through." The man said his voice cracking a little bit.

He walked around to the other side of Andy and looked at the man. Sam felt his eyes go wide, _holy shit_.

* * *

**So I know it's a cliffhanger but I though it should kind of leave some to the imagination :3 Please let me know how you like this so far! Criticism is welcome! The next chapter won't have the POV I just wanted to give a little more detail in who was thinking what ;)**


End file.
